


Mine

by chaengus



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, saku is a whole bottom for chaen, top!chaeyeon.. a concept.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengus/pseuds/chaengus
Summary: Chaeyeon has finally had enough of Sakura always hanging out with Eunbi.(a sequel to open your eyes. kind of.)
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Chaeyeon wouldn’t describe herself as a jealous person. She was never possessive when it came to their relationship and Sakura appreciated it – having been with people in the past that were quite the opposite.

To be quite honest, she really didn’t have many idol friends other than the girls in her group so whenever she wasn’t with Chaeyeon (which was a very rare occasion) she would be with one of the members.

Sakura was especially close with Eunbi these days, Chaeyeon noted.

Chaeyeon wasn’t jealous.

_Right?_

No. She wasn’t.

Chaeyeon _totally_ didn’t count down the minutes and seconds until Sakura came home from hanging out with Eunbi _without her._

She wasn’t jealous.

Chaeyeon also never felt a slight pang in her chest when Sakura forgot to tell her that she already watched the movie _she promised_ she would see with Chaeyeon – with Eunbi instead…

Well, perhaps she _was_ jealous.

She did her best in hiding it on the outside but inside she was a burning ball of rage. Part of her knew it was just friendly and that Sakura loved her. Another part of her felt scared. She knew Sakura loved her and her only. She knew that. But that didn’t stop her mind from running on overdrive – thinking the absolute _worst._

 _Maybe I should talk to her about it…_ Chaeyeon thought. She let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at the clock on the bedside table.

They finished their schedules for the day and Chaeyeon was sitting on the bed in their shared room alone, waiting for Sakura to come back from wherever she was.

_She didn’t even text me._

Chaeyeon shook her head.

_Maybe she’s just getting food and forgot to tell me._

Sakura had the memory of a goldfish, especially during their comebacks where everyone’s stress levels were skyrocketing. So, it’s likely that it just slipped her mind. Right. Of course.

The silence in the hotel room was broken by a high-pitched beep emitted from the door which indicated that Sakura was finally back.

Chaeyeon could faintly hear Sakura humming a happy tune to herself as she opened the door. She could see that she did in fact go and get food, the huge bags she was struggling with confirming Chaeyeon’s earlier suspicions. She silently breathed a sigh of relief. _See, there was nothing to worry about you idiot._

She rushed over to the older girl to help her before she dropped anything.

“Oh! You’re already here?” Sakura jumped, not expecting her girlfriend to be in the room by herself.

Chaeyeon grabbed both of the heavy bags and walked over towards the coffee table in the middle of the room, “Yeah, I was waiting for you. Where did you go to get all this food?” _And why did you get so much of it… Chaeyeon confusedly asked herself._

Sakura started giggling which confused Chaeyeon slightly, who was carefully inspecting the bags of food in her hands.

“You wouldn’t believe what happened babe!” She started laughing a little more which made Chaeyeon crack a small smile, “I was with Eunbi-unn-”

A loud bang on the coffee table echoed through the room. The food nearly spilling out of its containers due to the sheer force of the brunette slamming it downwards.

“Babe?”

It was Chaeyeon’s turn to start laughing.

“Of course, you were with Eunbi” Chaeyeon muttered bitterly, whilst trying to clean up the mess she made on the table with shaky hands.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean? I always hang out with Eunbi-”

“That’s the point! You’re always with her and never with me, maybe you should date her instead, Sakura!” Sakura flinched at Chaeyeon’s raised voice and her heart dropped slightly at the way Chaeyeon called her by her name and not her token ‘Saku-Chan’.

“She’s our group member, baby what’s wrong with me hanging out with her?”

“Do you want to fuck her? Or have you already done that?” Chaeyeon spat, ignoring the older girl’s question.

Sakura would usually be furious with such an accusation, but the way Chaeyeon’s jaw is clenched right now is making her feel things.

Sakura smirked.

_Why not mess with her a little?_

“Hmmm... Perhaps I did… but maybe I didn’t. What are you going to do about it anyway?” Sakura singsongs as she walks towards the bathroom to remove her makeup.

_Oh. She should not have said that._

She didn’t even hear Chaeyeon come near her and before she knew it, she was pinned against the bathroom door before she could even touch the door handle.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Chaeyeon growled with gritted teeth, hands strongly holding Sakura’s wrists above her head.

The Japanese girl’s chest was rising at a rapid rate and she couldn’t even process what was going on because all she was focused on was how _close_ Chaeyeon was, and _how badly she wanted to kiss her, how goddamn sexy she looked right now-_

“What’s the matter? You were so loud just a few seconds ago. Go on, say it again.” Chaeyeon’s tone dropped to a lower one, and it made Sakura’s pussy throb with need.

She gulped, trying to form an understandable sentence, “I-”

_It was no use. Sakura couldn’t even regulate her breathing let alone talk._

This only made Chaeyeon even more angry, pulling Sakura off the door slightly, only to push her harshly against it again. Sakura moaned out loudly.

Chaeyeon was growing impatient. She let go of one of Sakura’s wrists, still tightly gripping onto the other, dragging her to the bed with force before pushing her onto it. Sakura tried to sit up, but her efforts got her nowhere as Chaeyeon only pushed her back down with more power each time she tried.

Chaeyeon was now kneeling, towering over a Sakura who was still shaking from a mixture of arousal and a slight _fear._ Not knowing what Chaeyeon was going to do to her was turning her on _so bad._ Her heartrate could only go faster, pounding against her chest so hard that she was sure that Chaeyeon could hear it.

The Korean smirked at her girlfriend, then without letting Sakura process what was going on she pulled down the older girl’s skirt and hastily discarded of her soaked underwear.

“Of course, you’re getting off to this.”

Sakura subconsciously spread her legs, showing Chaeyeon her glistening, dripping cunt. Chaeyeon’s eyes darkened at the sight and she clenched her jaw harder.

“Look at you, you’re a fucking mess and I haven’t even touched you.” Chaeyeon sat back, admiring the beautiful sight sprawled out on the white sheets.

“Please.” Sakura finally managed to speak after what seemed like hours. It even caught Chaeyeon off-guard, she teared her eyes away from her pussy and looked into Sakura’s eyes with a stone-cold stare before saying,

“Why don’t you ask Eunbi to help you, Saku-chan?” she mocked, running her index finger along Sakura’s calf, making her whine softly.

“I-” Sakura swallowed deeply; her throat unbelievably dry.

“I d-don’t want Eunbi-” she whimpered quietly. Chaeyeon pressed herself on top of Sakura, lips just behind her ear. Sakura’s legs automatically wrapping around her, _bringing her as close as possible._

“Are you sure, Saku-chan? That’s not what you were saying before…” Her voice still laced in the same deep, raspiness as before. Her lips pressing behind her ear for a brief moment before harshly pulling away, much to Sakura’s dismay.

“I- I didn’t mean it! I was just- I- Please…” Sakura’s head was spinning, she needed to feel Chaeyeon. _Inside her._ She needed it so badly, yet the words wouldn’t come out properly.

Chaeyeon’s stare was almost burning right through Sakura, she couldn’t help but squirm. She her knuckles were going white due to how hard she was gripping onto the sheets below her. The display almost made Chaeyeon laugh.

“Perhaps, I should leave you here like this. Should I ask Eunbi to come over? I bet she’d love to see all of this…”

“N-NO!” the older girl exclaimed, “I o-only want you, please don’t- I ne-need you. Just y-”

Chaeyeon cut off Sakura’s rambling by pushing one finger inside Sakura, a moan ripping out of her throat as she arched her back off the bed in an attempt to push her in even _deeper._ However, the older girl’s satisfaction was cut incredibly short when Chaeyeon abruptly pulled out, leaving her girlfriend empty and shaking.

“Chaeyeon!” Sakura was beyond frustrated. She only wanted one thing, and Chaeyeon was truly making her suffer-

_However, in all honesty, she knew what she’d been doing to Chaeyeon these past few weeks. She knows how much of a short temper her lover has and she just wanted to… push her buttons a bit to see where it would take them. Preferably, ending up with the Korean’s fingers knuckle-deep inside her-_

Chaeyeon started discarding of her own clothes, starting with her button-up shirt. Usually she would’ve made a show out of it, but she was angry and wanted to teach the older girl a lesson. Sakura took the hint and cautiously removed the rest of her clothes with trembling hands, carefully eyeing for Chaeyeon’s reaction.

The room’s tension was so thick it could’ve been cut with a knife.

Sakura didn’t want to move any further in case she did something wrong. She felt _weak…_ and _god, did it turn her on…_

She gulped as Chaeyeon grabbed both her knees, pushing her legs even wider, her eyes completely focused on her core, she subconsciously clenched her pussy at the Korean’s hungry gaze; anticipating whatever was going to come next.

Chaeyeon had calmed down slightly from before and her gaze softened at the sight of her girlfriend, so _vulnerable_ and _needy_ just for her.

She was about to say something but a loud buzzing sound on the coffee table filled the room. Sakura scrambled up and off of the bed, almost falling over trying to get to her phone.

Oh.

She just stared at the caller ID, not knowing what to say.

“Who is it?”

“Um- No one. It’s fine.” Sakura repeatedly pressed the red button on her screen, not looking at her girlfriend during the process.

“Babe, who is it?” Chaeyeon’s tone more persistent and becoming stern.

“Uh… It’s um- Eun-”

Chaeyeon stood up within milliseconds, grabbing the phone from her girlfriend’s hands and tossing it onto the floor. Chaeyeon pushed Sakura roughly back onto the bed like before, with so much force that Sakura nearly bounced back off and onto the floor. It would’ve been laughable on any other day – _not today._

Chaeyeon didn’t even hesitate when she roughly pushed two fingers into the Japanese girl’s sopping wet pussy, making the latter scream her name at the top of her lungs.

Chaeyeon’s was going at a merciless pace, not caring about how roughness. Today wasn’t about making love to her girlfriend, no. She needed to be _fucked hard._

_The sinful sounds of her wet pussy, and whiny moans being the only noises filling the room._

The younger girl, not letting up on her attack on her lover’s cunt, latched her teeth onto Sakura’s neck creating dark red and purple blotches on her porcelain skin.

A growl tore through Chaeyeon’s throat as she heard Sakura’s moans growing louder due to the stinging sensation on her neck.

“Who the fuck do you belong to, unnie?” Chaeyeon whispered as she licked over the angry marks she just made, still fucking her hard with no mercy.

“Y-you! I’m yours. Only yours- Ah!” Chaeyeon’s thumb brushed against her swollen clit, only adding to the overwhelming sensations the Japanese girl was feeling. Chaeyeon’s wrist started to ache due to overexertion but she couldn’t care less. _She was angry._

Without warning, Chaeyeon pulled her fingers out of Sakura’s wet cunt and forced them into Sakura’s mouth. Sakura moaned around the younger girl’s fingers, becoming even more turned on when tasted herself.

_The sight was fucking filthy._

_Sakura, her legs spread wide, her pussy oozing out her own juices more and more as each second passed and neck covered in now dark-purple bruises – now moaning around her girlfriend’s fingers, sucking on them making sure not to miss a drop._

Chaeyeon caught herself smiling for a brief second, almost forgetting what brought them into this situation in the first place. All of a sudden, the flames burning inside her from before came back. The image of Eunbi with Sakura, making her laugh, buying her meals…

Chaeyeon eyes darkened and she pulled away from her girlfriend, lowering herself down towards her pussy and without missing a beat she plunged her tongue into her entrance, taking the older girl by surprise.

Sakura was seeing stars. All she could feel was Chaeyeon.

She reached down to the taller girl’s head and pushed her deeper inside, moaning at how _full_ she felt. Chaeyeon involuntarily moaned as she felt nails press into her skull, the sharp pain going unnoticed, because all she wanted to do was show Sakura who fucked her _the best._

Still fuelled by the earlier jealousy, (though Chaeyeon would never admit being so) her right thumb found the older’s clit which made Sakura clench down on Chaeyeon’s tongue to the point that she couldn’t move it. Sakura eagerly met the forceful thrusts of her tongue, moving her hips up and down frantically, wanting to feel her _even deeper._ Chaeyeon gripped Sakura’s left thigh with her free hand, nails digging deliciously into the soft skin, leaving crescent moon shapes in its path.

Sakura was beginning to lose her rhythm as she felt her high approaching.

“Hnng- I’m gonna come, baby.”

Chaeyeon looked up at her girlfriend’s face, taking in the view her redden cheeks, she spoke up in a muffled voice;

“You’re mine babe, all mine”

With those words ringing in her ears, Sakura moaned loudly as she came all over Chaeyeon’s tongue, covering her in her essence which made the younger moan with her.

It seemed like hours until she finally recovered from possibly the strongest orgasm she’s had in her life. She opened her eyes to see Chaeyeon kneeling, like before but without her angry, serious look. Instead, she wore an unreadable look on her face that made Sakura’s heart ache slightly.

“Bab-”

“I’m sorry.” Chaeyeon interrupted, looked down at her lap, remembering how _rough_ and _mean_ she was before and suddenly feeling a wave of guilt wash over her.

Sakura started laughing at her girlfriend, “Come here, silly.” She replied with her arms wide.

“Did I hurt you? I- I don’t know what came over me. I know I was being jealous; I couldn’t help it I just feel so insecure sometimes because I feel like I don’t really deserve you because you’re literally the prettiest girl I’ve ever laid eyes upon and I just”

Soft lips were pressed to hers, ridding her mind of all her worries. Chaeyeon visibly relaxed into the kiss as Sakura deepened the kiss, pulling her closer with her hand resting on her nape.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Sakura muttered quietly against her lips.

Chaeyeon pulled away quickly, “A-are you sure? I um- I pushed you really hard on the door earlier…” Chaeyeon stammered out, breaking away eye contact, slowly feeling the guilt come back.

Sakura chuckled, “I’m sure. I enjoyed it quite a lot actually.”

“W-what?!”

“You know, I was wondering just how long it would take you to finally snap… A few days I thought… but you really held on there” Sakura trailed off as she pushed her legs together, moaning quietly at the slight overstimulation.

“You did that all on purpose? With Eunbi? To… make me mad?” Chaeyeon was having the hardest time processing the new information. Sakura just bit her lip as she looked at her lover’s confused expression.

“I like seeing you jealous, baby. It’s so fucking hot.” Sakura replied, donning a mischievous smile.

“You’re something else, Miyawaki Sakura”

Sakura sat up slightly, which caught Chaeyeon’s attention, making her look at her,

“I’m yours.”

Chaeyeon would never get tired of hearing that.

Closing the space between them, Chaeyeon placed her hand on the Japanese girl’s cheek and kissed her with fervour. She climbed on top of her, making sure to not break the kiss she straddled her lap and began grinding down making them both moan.

“You’re mine.”


	2. bonus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's nothing like sweet revenge.
> 
> (this is loosely based on this video lolol https://twitter.com/48izone/status/1281914551051542528?s=20)

It had been nearly two months since Sakura’s little… stunt and the couple had been better than ever. Truthfully, the entire thing actually made them a lot closer and they both learned how to communicate better. It was a day like any other, except they were at a photoshoot for some brand that Sakura couldn’t remember the name of. She was just getting her makeup done by one of the set’s makeup artists, everything was normal and as it should be. That was, until the Japanese girl looked into the mirror.

She saw something that almost made her eyes fall out of her skull.

Chaeyeon sitting on Eunbi’s lap, both animatedly laughing about whatever dumb joke the dancer said. Out of all people, Eunbi? Sakura thought to herself. Especially after what she did before… she was a more than a bit surprised since her girlfriend was pretty pissed at it all. Her cheeks flushed pink, thinking about the events that occurred that night.

“Why would you even say that? You idiot!” Eunbi exclaimed in shock, pushing Chaeyeon’s shoulder slightly, almost making her fall off her lap.

“I don’t know! I panicked! I don’t think he noticed anyway… he was probably too busy looking at you, Unnie.” Chaeyeon was blushing, clearly embarrassed about whatever happened. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, making the woman who was trying to do her eyeliner, tut at her frustratingly. The girl muttered an apology and whilst still staring at the two Korean girls in the mirror.

Unexpectedly, she made eye contact with her girlfriend who just smiled sweetly at her which made her stomach churn even more. Why am I getting angry over something like this? Sakura mentally questioned herself.

“Unnie, am I pretty?” a cute voice snapped Sakura out of her daze.

“Of course, you are! What sort of question is that?” Eunbi chided, playfully pushing the girl on her lap.

“Am I the prettiest?” Chaeyeon’s voice laced in a sickly-sweet tone, one that would usually make Sakura melt on the spot. Except she was getting angrier by the minute. She didn’t even notice how hard she was gripping the arm of her chair until she heard a small rip in the seams of the fabric.

“The prettiest.” Eunbi said as she tapped the younger girl’s nose.

Sakura was about to say something until a loud voice boomed from outside the room,

“Girls, you have less than 5 minutes. Please make your way to the set now!” With that, the two girls got up from the couch they were on and walked out quickly to the main set.

Sakura joined the rest of the girls a few minutes later, who were all lined up in a row with the photographer making sure they were in the correct spots. Sakura took her spot next to Chaeyeon, just as they practiced earlier that morning.

“No, no. This looks all wrong,” A balding middle-aged man complained, looking at the screen connected to the big camera, “Sakura and Eunbi could you swap places, let’s see if this works better.” Sakura blinked a few times before hesitantly doing what the man said.

“Ah! See now, that’s much better! Stay like this please, girls.” He gave them a quick thumbs up before walking over to the photographer.

Sakura wasn’t going to lie; she felt a bit hurt, but he obviously knew what he was talking about, so she just had to roll with it.

\--

It was a long hour and 30 minutes until they were finally done with the sponsored photoshoot, and good riddance Sakura thought.

“Ah! Our Chaeyeon is so pretty!” Eunbi cooed whilst looking at the screen as one of the staff members scrolled through the pictures that were taken.

“Unnie…” the dancer blushed, covering her face a little. She always got so shy when she was complimented, something Sakura adored. Yet, when it was someone else making her swoon like that, it didn’t sit right with her.

You’re being irrational, Sakura. She told herself, trying to convince the ounce of sanity still within her.

“Woah! Isn’t that a bit much?!” Yujin gasped pushing Eunbi slightly whilst Wonyoung and Chaewon were ogling at the screen.

Sakura walked over slowly and saw what they were looking at.

In this particular shot, Chaeyeon and Eunbi were a little close to each other to say the least. They were captured sitting on the prop chairs, leaning into each other whilst holding the product. Chaeyeon was looking into the camera, meanwhile Eunbi had her eyes fixated on Chaeyeon.

“No! This is the perfect shot, girls!” The bald guy from earlier shouted from behind them, “The fans will go crazy!”

Said girls in the picture were silent, while the others were losing their mind over the slight risqué nature the shot.

Chaeyeon felt eyes on her so she turned around to see a sight that sent a sharp shiver straight down her spine.

Sakura had truly lost her patience.

She grabbed her girlfriend harshly by the wrist, ignoring the concerned comments coming from her as she led her to the dressing room they were just in an hour ago. She made sure to lock the door before turning around to the Korean girl.

“Saku-ch—”

“What the fuck was that?” Sakura cut her off before she could ask what had gotten into her.

“What was what- Why did you lock the door?” Chaeyeon frowned as she walked over to the door, with the intention of unlocking it and leaving before she could hear the answer to her question.

Sakura grabbed her wrist, making her stop in her tracks. Chaeyeon turned around and made eye contact with her girlfriend, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly indicating that she was fucking pissed.

“U-unnie?” she stuttered, her own heartrate picking up at the sight of her girlfriend.

Sakura sharply inhaled through her nose before replying,

“Unnie…” she laughed bitterly, “Isn’t ‘Unnie’ outside, Chaeyeon-ah?” Sakura asked mockingly, obviously referring to Eunbi.

“W-what?” Chaeyeon blinked once, visibly confused at the tone her girlfriend was using. They didn’t say anything for a minute, both girls being surrounded in deafening silence with the exception of Sakura’s heavy breathing – still enraged from Chaeyeon’s display with Eunbi all throughout the day.

“We should go, the others are probably wondering where we are-”

Sakura pulled Chaeyeon by her forearm, forcing her down on the same couch she and Eunbi were on earlier. Remembering how close they were infuriated Sakura even more. So much so, she didn’t hesitate in harshly pulled down Chaeyeon’s shorts, taking the dancer by utter surprise.

“Sakura! What are you doing?! We could get caught!” she panicked, as her girlfriend ignored her protests, readily ridding her of her underwear.

Again, ignoring the younger girl’s questions, she plunged two fingers into her trembling core, pumping at a relentless pace.

“Fuuuck…” The younger girl drew out a moan as she threw her head back, not even trying to be quiet. Sakura sped up, not giving a damn if her girlfriend wanted it slow.

No. She was going to let out all the pent-up anger she kept in up until now – the anger in which the younger girl had caused by being so touchy with Eunbi.

“Sa-Saku-chan—! Slower... p-please…” Chaeyeon whined, looking down at the Japanese girl with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Absolutely not. You need to be taught a fucking lesson.” Sakura growled deeply, pumping her two fingers inside the now sopping wet cunt. She looked down at her girlfriend’s pussy and the sight was too glorious not to taste. She leaned in and wrapped her lips around the younger’s swelling clit, making her scream out in pleasure.

“Fuck! Baby don’t stop please I’m so fucking close—” Chaeyeon was thrashing around on the couch, and quite literally screaming at the top of her lungs as her girlfriend ruthlessly fucked her pussy without letting up. She reached down to the older girl’s hair, gripping it tightly and pushing her closer to her cunt. Sakura’s teeth slightly grazed the swollen clit, making the dancer moan louder, feeling so stimulated and so so full.

“I’m gonna come!” Chaeyeon cried in a high pitch, arching her back as Sakura curled her fingers slightly, reaching deep inside Chaeyeon making her fall apart within seconds. Sakura’s wrist was burning with how harshly she was fucking the Korean girl, soon enough she pulled out. She licked her clit softly before giving it a few light kisses then sat up, looking at the girl who was trying her best to regulate her breathing.

“I got— I got you…” Chaeyeon sighed drowsily, making the older girl tilt her head in confusion.

“What are you talking about? You got what?” Sakura questioned, furrowing her brows.

“Like before…” Chaeyeon closed her eyes, smiling a little, “Pa-Payback” she yawned, clearly exhausted from the good fucking her girlfriend just gave her.

“Payback?” Sakura was completely lost. “What are you talking about?”

“You, before with Eunbi… you did that to get me mad…” Chaeyeon got up and started putting her shorts back on, “So I did the same. As revenge.” She stated as a matter of fact.

Sakura’s eyes widened like two saucers, “You—”

Chaeyeon belted out in hysterical laughter at the look on her face, not before running towards the door to unlock it, “Gotcha!”

“LEE CHAEYEON I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Sakura rushed from the couch to chase her girlfriend.

It seemed like two could play the game of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send your requests at my *new* cc acc, or come by and have a chat! [https://curiouscat.qa/chaengus_](url) <3


End file.
